One Night Before Chuunin Exam
by Mamoru Lemonberry
Summary: Obrolan singkat Shikadai pada kedua orang tuanya, tentang keraguan yang akan dia jalanin besok. Oneshot pendek, DLDR.


One Night Before Chuunin Exam © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOT, Alur kecepetan, Canon, Pendek, tulisan italic = Flash back, DLDR

.

.

.

Suasana yang tenang, nyaman dan damai, keadaan yang hanya terjadi pada malam hari di sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah dan bergaya tradisional. Sang hawa terlihat memberikan secangkir teh dan segelas susu untuk suami tercinta dan anak semata wayangnya. Sang anak sepertinya tengah serius dengan penjelasan sang Ayah.

" _Nee…_ kalian sedang bicarain apa?" Tanpa ada nada tegas dan galak, yang keluar justru nada sedikit meledek dari mulut mungil Temari. Shikadai menggeser tubuhnya agar sang ibu bisa duduk disampingnya. Sudah lama juga Shikadai tidak duduk ditengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya seperti ini.

"Ibu… kalau aku kalah besok bagaimana?" Ada nada keraguan saat mengucapkan hal itu. Shikadai tahu, kalau _kekalahan_ adalah hal yang dibenci Ibunya.

"Tidak masalah." Jawaban mengejutkan justru keluar dari bibir Temari, "Bukankah lebih baik kalah—secara terhormat, daripada mendapatkan kemenangan dengan cara memalukan?" Temari melanjutkan perkataannya sambil melirik sinis ke arah suaminya. Rupanya dia masih belum menerima kemenangan memalukan dari sang suami puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Shikamaru hanya mengumamkan kalimat lumutnya sembari membuang muka.

Shikadai memperlihatkan wajah seakan tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Temari, "Maksud ibu apa ya?"

"Memangnya kamu tidak pernah dengar tentang Ayah dan Ibumu, termasuk pertemuan pertama kami?" Shikamaru malah berbalik tanya ke Shikadai.

Shikadai merespon pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi, dulu waktu Ujian Chuunin Ibu berhasil menang dari ayahmu yang menyerah ditengah pertandingan. Padahal jelas-jelas kita berdua imbang. Tapi anehnya, justru ayahmu yang mendapat gelar _Chuunin_." Temari mengusap kepala Shikadai penuh sayang tetapi melirik Shikamaru dengan sinis.

Shikamaru merangkul pundak Temari, "Ayah hanya ingin hal yang merepotkan itu, cepat selesai."

"Terus kalau aku kalah bagaimana? Ibu tidak marah kan?" Shikadai masih saja ragu-ragu dengan kata yang barusan dia lontarkan.

"Apapun yang terjadi besok, ibu tetap bangga dengan kamu. Dengan membawa nama Nara dan Sunagakure saja sudah berat. Ibu tidak mau membebani kamu dengan kemenangan mutlak." Angin positif dari mana, tiba-tiba Temari memberikan kata-kata yang sangat bijak.

"Bijak sekali kau. Aku jadi terpukau." Shikamaru mengeluarkan cibirannya, ternyata bukan hanya Temari yang bisa merusak suasana.

"Besok paman Gaara akan melihat aku, bu?" Ujar Shikadai disertai mata yang berbinar-binar.

Temari menepuk kepala Shikadai pelan, "Tentu saja. Bahkan ayah, ibu dan paman Kankurou pun ikut melihat kamu."

Shikadai menundukkan kepalanya, "Berarti kalau aku kalah… apakah semuanya kecewa?"

Akhirnya Shikamaru buka suara, "Ayolah Shikadai, mana semangat seperti ibumu? Daritadi kamu ngomong kalah kalah kalah terus. Ada apa?"

Shikadai menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan lesu, "Aku hanya punya firasat kalau ujian besok aku akan melawan seseorang yang kuat."

"Seseorang? Oh iya ibu lupa. Kamu kan tidak tahu lawanmu siapa dan kapan akan bertanding karena peraturan baru yang dibuat ayahmu ini kan?" Temari lagi-lagi melirik Shikamaru dengan deathglare andalannya. Sementara yang dilirik hanya mengumam _mendokusei._

"Tenanglah Shikadai, yang kamu perlukan besok hanya pikiran tenang dan berusaha untuk membuat strategi dengan cepat dan tepat. Karena, ninjutsu sekuat apapun bisa dikalahkan dengan strategi yang tepat. Bukan begitu… Temari?" Sekarang gantian Shikamaru meledek Temari. Yang diledek hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

Shikadai hanya menatap heran tingkah kedua orangtuanya. 'Ada apa ya?' gumamnya dalam hati, dan kembali cuek seperti biasa.

Shikamaru mulai melakukan hal nakal, seperti mencolek dada Temari, yang tentu saja tidak diketahui anaknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet, tapi ayah sama ibu jangan tidur dulu ya. Masih banyak yang mau aku tanya." Shikadai beranjak ke Toilet, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang dilanda "asmara part 2".

Tanpa basa basi, Shikamaru mendorong Temari dan berbaring diatas tubuh seksi Istrinya. Dengan napsu yang sudah diujung tanduk, Shikamaru melumat habis bibir Temari. Setiap bagian bibir Temari, tidak luput dari serangan bibir ganas Shikamaru. Ciuman panas itu harus terhenti karena Temari sudah mendorong-dorong dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Ba-baka." Ujar Temari dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Padahal sudah sebulan kamu tidak melaksanakan kewajibanmu—'melayani' suami." Godaan nakal dilontarkan Shikamaru.

Temari memukul dada bidang Shikamaru dengan kesal, "Itu karena kamu pulang larut malam terus. Lagipula, kamu selalu langsung tidur kan?"

Shikamaru meringis kesakitan, rupanya tenaga kuda Temari masih ada. Temari terkekeh pelan melihat Shikamaru kesakitan.

"Gak mau tau, pokoknya nanti kamu harus melakukan _kewajibanmu_."

DEG... bersiaplah Temari, kamu harus menyediakan tenaga ekstra untuk meladeni napsu Shikamaru. Biasanya, akan menghabiskan waktu lama bila napsu Shikamaru sedang liar.

Shikadai kembali dari toilet dan mengambill tempat duduknya semula—yaitu ditengah-tengah antara Temari dan Shikamaru. Mata jade miliknya menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian. "Ayah, Ibu kenapa? Kok rambut ibu tiba-tiba berantakan? Baju ibu juga berantakan."

Temari menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Etto... Umm... anu... ta-tadi ibu dikelitikin ayah! Ya! Tadi kami main kelitikan."

Shikadai menggerdikkan kedua pundaknya, seakan dirinya tidak peduli dengan aktifitas—yang katanya Temari _sih_ , main kelitikan.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berangsur tidur. Shikadai meletakkan kepalanya di paha empuk Temari. Sementara kakinya ditarik Shikamaru dan diletakkan diatas pahanya.

"Waktu ujian Chuunin jaman ayah ibu bagaimana ya?"

"Secara keseluruhan sih sama saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

Shikadai menggeleng kepalanya, "Terus, tadi katanya dulu ayah menjadi lawan ibu di Ujian Chuunin. Ceritakan _dong...~"_

Setelah itu, Shikamaru menceritakan semua kejadian dimasa lalunya itu. Dimulai dari perasaannya saat itu—yang sangat tidak ingin mengikuti ujian, lalu terpaksa mengikutinya karena di dorong Naruto dari lantai atas. Setelah itu semua kejadian saat pertandingan berlangsung, dimana Temari sangat menyeramkan, dengan segala Jutsu anginnya. Dia juga menceritakan, saat akhirnya dia harus memutar otaknya beberapa menit untuk memikirkan—setidaknya 200 cara untuk mengalahkan Temari. Shikamaru juga menceritakan strategi yang dulu digunakan untuk— yang seharusnya dapat membuat dia menang, tetapi seperti yang kalian tahu, Shikamaru akhirnya menyerah.

Mendengar cerita Shikamaru—menurut Temari sangat mengesalkan, hanya mengambil sudut pandangnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya... ibu sangat benci saat itu." Tiba-tiba Temari menginterupsi.

Mata Jade Ibu dan anak bertemu, sesuatu yang sangat indah menurut Shikamaru. "Kenapa bisa bu?"

Temari terpaksa menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu. Berawal dari sikapnya yang meremehkan Shikamaru—suaminya itu. Lalu dengan percaya dirinya mengeluarkan segala Jutsu yang dikuasainnya. Diselingan Temari bercerita, Shikamaru mengucapkan kata seperti _merepotkan_ dan _merepotkan._ Lalu, disaat kemenangan sudah di depan matanya, semuanya sirna. Sang suami tercinta menjebaknya dengan strategi yang tidak terlintas dibenaknya atau mungkin dipikiran semua yang melihat, kalau suaminya itu akan melakukan hal tersebut. Dia pun menceritakan perasaannya saat terjebak oleh permainan Shikamaru. Perasaan menyerah, seakan sudah mengetahui hal selanjutnya kalau dia pasti kalah. Namun nyatanya... sebaliknya. Dia menang tapi dengan cara yang merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai Kunoichi kuat.

"Waaa... aku tidak menyangka, kalau pertandingan Ayah dan Ibu sangat seru. " Mata Shikadai berbinar-binar.

" _Nee_ , Shikadai, lekaslah tidur, " Ujar Temari lembut.

Shikadai menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bergegas meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Temari berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya dan menghirup udara malam sejuk lalu memandang bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Patung petinggi Konoha sedikit bercahaya terkena sinar bulan. Suasana dengan udara sejuk dan pemandangan yang indah sekarang ini, dulu tidak dapat dirasakannya saat dia masih tinggal di Sunagakure. Dia sejenak melihat ke boneka Kugutsu kecil dan miniatur istana pasir—hadiah dari kedua adiknya saat Shikadai lahir. Terbesit perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata, merasakan adiknya sudah bisa menerima kakak iparnya. Padahal dulu, awal saat mengetahui dirinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang Nara. Dirinya membawa kembali ingatan kurang lebih 10tahun yang lalu.

 _"Apa? Jadi gossip yang beredar di Kantor Aliansi Shinobi benar? Gossip nee-chan sebelumnya juga udah tersebar luas di Konoha dan Suna." Kankurou terjungkal dari Kursi kantornya mendengar kalau gossip tentang kakaknya adalah fakta._

 _Tampak dengan jelas wajah bersemu merah Temari, entah bersemu karna malu atau hal lain._

 _"Dia itu orang Konoha, apalagi dia seorang Nara. Bukan seharusnya Nee-chan berhubungan dengan orang dari desa kita." Kankurou masih saja heboh, sementara Gaara diam dengan muka stoicnya._

 _"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia orang Konoha? Bukannya malah makin bagus, dan hubungan antara Suna dengan Konoha makin dekat?" Tanya Temari datar._

 _Gaara akhirnya ikut berbicara, "Apa nee-chan yakin dengan pilihan itu?"_

 _"Nee-chan yakin!"_

 _"Memang apa bagusnya manusia nanas itu? Pemalas, jelek pula." Ledek Kankurou._

 _Ctak..._

 _Jitakan 'sayang' hinggap di kepala Kankurou._

 _"Baka, memang Shikamaru itu malas, tapi dia tampan, lebih tampan dari kamu—" Temari menarik napas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kamu hanya mengenal dia dari luar."_

Temari tertawa pelan mengingat gimana reaksi berlebihan dari Kankurou. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, dan dagu berjanggut bersandar pada pundak kecil Temari. Seseorang tersebut menyesap aroma leher Temari, sontak membuat Temari bergidik.

"Temari."

"Ya... Shika. Ada apa?"

"Soal besok... apa kau yakin dengan kata-katamu yang _—_ tidak mau membebani Shikadai dengan kemenangan mutlak." Shikamaru masih menyesap aroma Temari, mungkin sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Temari mengusap pipi Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang bebas _—_ masih dengan posisi yang sama, "Aku tidak mau Shikadai tertekan dengan embel-embel desa dan klan kita."

"Aku semakin cinta denganmu." Ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Benarkah? _Oh~,_ Aku senang mendengarnya." Lagi-lagi Temari merusak suasana cukup romantis dan tenang yang sudah dibangun sedemikian rupa oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengabaikan ledekan Temari, lalu membalikkan tubuh istrinya menghadap dirinya. Tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Temari dan tangan yang satunya menyentuh ujung dagu Temari. Secara lembut, Shikamaru memangut bibir tipis kemerahan Temari, menyesap setiap bagian bibir itu dengan perlahan, menikmati saliva manis Temari. Rasa lidah seorang perokok seperti dirinya bersentuhan lembut dengan rasa lidah maniak dango yang manis. Lidah mereka seakan tidak ingin berpisah, saling berpagutan satu sama lain. Walau bercumbu seperti ini sudah sering mereka lalukan, namun rasa bosan akan itu tidak pernah terbesit dalam diri masing-masing, seakan sudah menjadi candu yang membuat ketagihan terus menerus. Supply udara yang mulai menipis dalam organ pernapasan mereka, membuat mereka menghentikan _aktifitas indah_ itu.

"Aishiteru Temari."

"Aishiteru Shikamaru."

Kembali... bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Berlatarbelakangan sinar rembulan yang semakin bercahaya.

.

.

.

Riuh dari tribune penonton semakin membahana, pertanda ketidaksabaran penonton untuk melihat pertandingan ninja masa depan dari masing-masing desa.

Suara pemberitahuan peserta pertandingan mulai terdengar. "Uzumaki Boruto melawan _—"_ Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya ketika nama putranya disebutkan.

"Shikadai Nara."

Wajah tenang Shikamaru sedikit tertegun, mendengar lawan anaknya adalah seorang bocah yang memiliki kemampuan _ninjutsu_ yang beraneka ragam. Disisi lain, ekspresi sama diperlihatkan Temari serta kedua adiknya.

'Semangat, Shikadai.' Ujar keempat manusia itu dalam hati secara bersamaan walaupun berbeda jarak tempat duduk.

 **OWARI**

note author:

Untuk fanfic ini terinspirasi dari trailer terbaru Boruto the movie, yang memperlihatkan pertandingan Shikadai vs Boruto. Pipi Shikadai geter-geter gitu kena Juken Boruto. Imut banget sumpah .

Awalnya fanfic ini mau kusisipkan Lemon, tapi setelah kupikir lagi, ceritanya akan sangat keluar dari jalur kalo aku masukin adegan itu ^^

Kritik, saran, diterima sepenuh hati. Tapi kalo flame, mending jauh jauh ya ^^


End file.
